The Line Between Lovers and Liars
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: When you fall in love with a married man who has a wife who's in love with the best friend of the woman who is trying to take away her husband when she knew she never had him to begin with, then you have this love story. Rated M for mature audiences ONLY, this story will contain sex, murders, crimes, adultery, and the like. The couples in the story very.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story came up to me suddenly and I decided to publish it to know your thoughts on it. **

**If enough people like it I'll keep it going, if not I'll take it down :)**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Author's POV**

"Have a safe trip honey, remember to be cautious of strangers and to call us at least once every three days to let us know you're ok." Tsunade said as she tucked one of Sakura's hair behind her ears and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Of course mom!" Sakura replied and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek to tell her goodbye.

"You beat up any person who messes with you, do you hear me!" Temari basically demanded of Sakura to which Sakura responded with a laugh before agreeing.

"Be careful with woman as well, I hear they're really good at backstabbing out in the big city" Tenten said as a warning to her sister.

"I know, don't worry I'll be ok." Sakura said as she gave everyone their final goodbye hug before entering the taxi and driving off to her new life.

Sakura was a village kind of girl, she wasn't used to high maintenance things or people, but because of her families money shortage she decided to grow up and work even though she was only 17 in order to help her family alive and healthy.

She looked at the road in front of her and saw nothing but nature for the first few minutes, then they reached the roads which lead to other citizens that Sakura forgot existed sometimes. From a distance she could see the big city. She wasn't too excited about going out on her own, to be perfectly honest Sakura doesn't like being around other people because guys always want to harass her and girls always want to make her their enemy. She preferred a drama free life but this was unavoidable, she knew this would be like a battlefield but she must be strong for her family.

When Sakura finally arrived at her destination she took out the keys that her mom gave to her and looked at the number written on the key. Tsunade had actually chosen the apartment herself once she checked that everything was perfectly functioning and they weren't trying to rip her off.

"Seven" She said out loud and began to make her way upstairs where her room was.

She opened her door and began to unpack her things when sudden she hears her neighbors being extremely loud, either that or they have thin walls.

"Why do you always have to go out and drink with those women?!" A woman yelled.

"Because it's part of the job! They're the important daughters of the companies we need to be on our side!"

_Damn, looks like I'll have some kind of entertainment while I get internet. _Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry, look no more fighting ok?" Sakura heard the male voice only in a lower voice, and with that she knew that the fight had ended.

Sakura began to fix herself a sandwich so she didn't go to work on an empty stomach when she suddenly began to hear banging against the wall and every 17 year old knew what that sound meant. She decided grab her make-up bag and her sandwich and leave before they got loud.

She called for a taxi and ate her sandwich while she waited for it, and while she was in the car she did her make up. It wasn't anything too special, for the most part it looked natural, but everyone knew Sakura was a beauty.

Because Tsunade was never able to have kids she took in the children people abandoned on their front door, Sakura being one of them, though they never understood why anyone would want to get rid of such a beautiful baby.

She went in to work at the bakery and today was her first day and she was a little nervous.

She went in and went over to the front desk.

"Yes how may I help you?" A blond hair blue eyed Barbie asked Sakura with a polite tone.

"Ah, I'm Sakura. Today is my first day on the job." Sakura said with a smile, she wanted to make friends at her job not enemies.

"Oh that's right! Come with me," She said while she opened the door that stood between the employees and customers. "Amy take over the front." She told some girl who was talking to someone in the back, but with no complaint she walked over to the front and greeted the next customer. While Sakura followed her she saw the uniform she was wearing; the shirt was V-neck and tight with no shoulder cover and the skirt it was short, not too short to where it's revealing, but it was definitely mid-thigh at most even then the long white stockings made the outfit look cute.

"My name is Hana, I'll be your supervisor so come to me if you have any questions. Our boos can be a bit of a brute but just nod and smile at whatever she says and then come to me for the real instructions." Hana said with a wink to which Sakura merely agreed to.

"Just nock on the door before you enter and it'll be quick and painless." Hana said with a push towards the door.

Sakura took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard a screech yell.

Sakura opened the door and found a red haired girl with glasses and what looked like a bad attitude.

"My name is Sakura and I'm the new employee here." Sakura said looking down and avoiding her stare already knowing she wouldn't like her if she realized she was pretty. Sakura's biggest problem with women is her looks; the moment women see her face clearly they all begin to hate her and Sakura hates that about herself which is why she does not dress up or apply make-up.

"Did I approve of your hiring?" She asked eyeing her from head to toe.

"I assume so, the e-mail was signed under your name at the bottom. Karin correct?" Sakura hoped the fact that she didn't remember her last name wouldn't offend her new boss.

"Yes that is correct, very well then go find Hana she'll explain the rest." She said with a wave of her manicured nails as she grabbed a mirror and began to fix her hair.

Sakura closed the door behind her and found Hana waiting for her when she turned around.

"Quick right? Now come with me I'll show you where to go." She said walking away from the customers in the front .

"Ok over here we got your lockers, you locker number will be #7 and here is your key for the locker." She said handing her a key.

"Over here we have our break room, where you can eat relax or rest if it's a busy day. The bathroom for employees is over here and the little kitchen we have for our foods is here. If you need to put any lunch in drink in the refrigerator just make sure you right your name so they know not to throw it away or eat it, there is also a microwave here in case you want to heat anything up. And of course here are some cabinets if you want to bring your own cups from home, and the sink is over here if you want to wash any of your dishes." With that Hana turned to look at her as if to ask if she had any more questions because that was the end of the tour.

"Alright, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Here is your uniform you can change in the bathroom and you can leave your clothes and bag in your locker. Oh and before I forget you're allowed to use phones just make sure they're on silent in case you're working with a client that way they don't hear anything." She said giving Sakura a thumbs up before leaving.

Sakura went into the bathroom to change and was not going to lie when she said she felt a little embarrassed to be wearing what she was wearing.

She thought Hana looked cute in it but she felt so revealed, even though it was the exact same uniform just in her size.

She took in a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and back to the front.

"There you are," Sakura heard Hana say, "You're going to be waitressing for now, once the crowd dies down I'll teach you how to use the register and on your breaks I'll teach you how to make all the deserts. We kind of all just switch at our roles to not get bored, don't worry it's not as hard as it sounds. For now take that tray of cakes to table 3, all you need to ask is who chose what cake. Oh and here is a little booklet we all have, it has all the menu in one very convenient mini book, you can use that to know what to ask for." She said with a smile as she went back to her station to greet another customer.

Sakura opened the little booklet and looked at cakes on her tray, once she figured out what each cake was called she grabbed the plate and headed over to table three.

The day went by quickly, but Sakura was tired.

"That was a great first day!" Hana said while they were cleaning the tables and putting everything away.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the same time." Sakura merely nodded before she checked out and left.

Sadly for her she had the night shift, she wasn't complaining though any job was a good enough job.

As she began to walk to she looked up and took a deep breath before releasing it and opening her eyes, the stars were shining brightly and she couldn't help but think about her family looking up at the same stars.

She heard footsteps heading towards her direction at a fast pace, she ignored it at first thinking someone was late getting somewhere. Until it got closer, she reached for combat knife she kept in her pocket.

Soon the footsteps were right next to her, but not to her surprise he turned on his heel once he was next to Sakura and pushed her against the brick wall behind her.

He held a knife to her throat as he looked into her eyes.

"Don't make a sound girly." He said with eyes wide and a smile on his face that showed his crocket teeth.

Sakura stared back at him with dead eyes, she's been through this before.

"Now, take your clothes off!" The pervert said eyeing her blouse that hid her chest.

"If you don't get back I'll rip your ball sacks off." Sakura said as she lifted her combat knife she had under his genitals to allow him to feel she wasn't kidding around.

His face instantly showed surprise and fear.

What he didn't know was that Sakura has committed more crimes than he can count, and she had no problem dealing with scum like him.

"Do you really want to do this? I don't think you can live with it." He said in a scared tone as he tried to scare her off.

"You don't know me!" Sakura suddenly screamed at him which made him jump a bit, "You don't know what I can live with." She said a bit more calmly as she looked him dead in the eyes to show she was not kidding.

"Hey! Stop right there!" They heard a voice coming from their right as footsteps began to run to them.

**Well what do you all think? ^-^ **

**Don't forget to review! If I get at least 10 reviews by today I'll update it again before the day ends ;D**

**Until next time everyone! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Stop right there!" They heard.

The man turned in fear but Sakura kept her eyes on him.

"What's going on here?" A man's voice said as he neared them, all he could see was a man holding a knife to the throat of a girl.

Sakura used the opportunity that he was distracted by the man in front of them and twisted his arm so he'd drop the knife. She twisted his arm behind his back and kicked the back of his leg to make him get on his knees.

"He tried to rape me." Sakura told the man who witness all of this when she turned to look at him.

"I'll call the cops." He said.

"I don't need the trouble." Sakura said with dark eyes, she didn't know this stranger and she didn't trust him to say the truth.

"Don't worry." He said as he walked closer to them, Sakura took out her knife and pointed it at his direction in case he was going to try and hurt her.

He stood in front of them and suddenly punched the man who tried to rape Sakura. Though Sakura didn't look surprised she just released the man and he fell to the ground unconscious.

He then took out his cell phone and began to call the cops he only explained the situation and the location before hanging up.

In the short phone call Sakura observed the man in front of her, he had Navy hair and dark blue eyes, he had a very pale completion, he looked like he worked out, and had a beautiful face.

By the time Sasuke had finished his phone call and turned to look at Sakura she decided he was a typical player/ bad boy and she wanted nothing to do with him after this.

"We should get going before the cops get here." He said looking at the strange girl in front of him.

"Ok, Thanks." Sakura said before she began to walk towards him and then past him. He was a bit stun she did that, he turned to look at her but she was already turning the corner.

He began to walk in front of him as he scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"To think I was going to offer to walk her home. Tch." He said as he turned the same corner he saw her turning earlier. He had hoped that she would have been long gone by the time he turned the corner but to his disappointment she was only a good distance in front of him.

He sighed as he continued to walk towards his home.

_Don't turn right. _He thought as he caught up to her slowly. Again to his disappointment she turned right.

He knew that he looked like a stalker after the first 10 minutes of walking the same path as her.

He was relieved to finally see his apartment, he was almost out of this awkward situation.

Once they were in front of his apartment Sakura turned around in annoyance.

"Why are you following me! I will send you to the hospital if I need to." Sakura screamed at him.

"I'm not following you! You were just going the same direction as me." He told her back.

"Ok, well this is my stop you can continue on your "path"" She said with quotations.

"Actually I live here." He admitted knowing how it sounded.

"Oh really? What a surprised the stalker lives where I live. Whatever I'm not in the mood just go away." Sakura said as she began to walk up the stairs.

She heard the man following behind her.

"Where do you live?" Sakura asked not believing he lived there, but before the man could answer her a woman's voice was heard.

"Sasuke? There you are dinner is ready come eat!" Sakura turned to see a pale woman with dark purple hair, she looked nice.

"Oh." Sakura said before walking to her apartment once she put the key in she turned to see that they were going into the door next to her.

"So you're our new neighbor? Welcome." The woman said with a smile and Sakura couldn't think of how much she hated that she couldn't get away from this guy.

"My name is Hinata and you know my husband Sasuke." She said assuming that's the reason they were speaking.

"Ah, I don't kno-" Sakura was about to clarify but Hinata interrupted her by pulling her in their home.

"You must have dinner with us, I insist." She said and Sakura could no longer refuse though she wanted to.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before following them. He watched as his wife dragged their new neighbor to the kitchen table.

"Please sit, I'll bring the food out in a moment. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked.

"Um, yea water is fine thank you." Sakura said trying to be polite, the woman looked to be at least 2 years older than her.

"I'll go and get that now." She said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke sat in the seat next to her, "You ok? You're not scared of what happen a while ago?" He asked examining her to see if she was going into shock like most girls do when they nearly get raped.

"I'm fine." Sakura said not really looking at him, it doesn't really seem like he loves his wife and he already looked like a player to her and she looks like such a sweet person. She just didn't think he was good enough for a good girl like her.

Then again Sakura usually always favored the woman.

Sasuke only looked away, she wasn't his concern and he didn't really care.

"Here you go." She said as she came out with food and water.

"I'm heading out with the guys, I'll be back late." He said before getting his jacket and heading towards the door.

"Don't you want to eat first?" She asked.

"I already ate." He answered before closing the door gently behind him.

Sakura liked him even less now.

"Well would you mind keeping me company?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Sakura said not wanting to leave her alone now.

"Sorry about my husband. He does that a lot, he's not a bad guy he's just not very social is all." Hinata said as she went to get her plate.

Sakura didn't like that she was trying to cover for him so much.

When she came back in Sakura asked, "Why did you marry so young?" Hinata seemed to be taken back a bit.

"If it's personal I understand." Sakura said but Hinata shook her head.

"No, sorry I was just a little surprised. To tell you the truth this is an arranged marriage from our parents. We had the option of choosing who to marry but I'm too shy to meet new people, and as I told you he's anti-social. So our parents fixed our marriage." She said with a smile. "It's not like I'm complaining though, we just need time. Like I said he's not a bad person."

Though Sakura was a bit skeptical she didn't make a comment on it.

After a few minutes she took her leave and went to her room. She knew that her neighbors wouldn't leave her alone forever so she's going to have to get use to them. That also includes her husband.

She laid her head down and went to sleep and hoped that tomorrow would be a peaceful and relaxing day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who reviewed ^-^**

**And for those wondering about my other stories, don't worry I'm still working on them. I Just have ideas for this story and no ideas for the others .**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update! **

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm; she took a shower and got herself ready before making herself breakfast. She was making eggs when she suddenly heard the next door slam.

"Jesus, Sasuke where have you been?" She heard Hinata scream, but it wasn't any of her business so she just turned up the music to drown out their voices.

Sakura already knew that once she started living on her own she was going to eat a lot, and she wasn't going to starve herself like most girls do now-a-days. Therefor she decided to get some exercise whenever she could.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail and left her home before locking the door.

She plugged in her earphones and began to run around her neighborhood, after 15 minutes of running she sees something in an ally she was passing by. She stops to observe what was going on, and as far as she could see someone was getting jumped. Sakura ran towards the group of males; when she was close enough she kicked a guy's head so hard he fell to the floor and stayed down.

She looked up to see a fist flying her way she quickly moved before punching the guy in the face, they were wearing high school uniforms.

Once the guy was down she looked up to see Sasuke knocking out the last three boys.

"Well look who's here." He said looking at Sakura who was staring back at him.

"Why were you fighting high schoolers? How old are you again?" Sakura asked.

"It's none of your business why I was fighting them." He said with a harsh tone before turning to his side to help some weak looking boy with glasses get on his feet. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked and the boy nodded before taking out his money and holding it up for Sasuke to take as thanks for saving him.

"No, it's ok. You don't need to do that, I only helped you because it was the right thing to do. Be safe on your way to school, and take some self-defense classes. If you start fighting back they'll leave you alone." The kid only nodded but looked at Sasuke as if he was his new God.

Sakura got tired of watching whatever it was she was seeing and decided to get back to running.

She was listening to her music so she wasn't really hearing much around her, she felt someone following her and she suddenly stopped and threw her feet back. She got the man against the wall with her feet to his throat.

"Why are you follo-" Sakura stopped mid way, "Sasuke?" She put her foot down.

"I was calling you a bunch of time but you weren't stopping so I followed you until you'd stop." He admitted.

"Did you need to talk about something?" Sakura asked confused as to why Sasuke would try to talk to her.

"Well I just wanted to get to know our new neighbor." He said and Sakura wasn't a fool, she knew what men did.

"Ah, well your neighbor isn't too fond of getting to know you. I don't like men who cheat on their wives, especially when they have nothing to complain about." Sakura said sternly.

"Oh really? So you think you have me all figured out do you?" Sasuke shot back with amusement; he thought this girl would be a bit different since she had pink hair.

"No, I don't. Whoever you are and how ever you grew up is something only you will know, but it was your decision to be the kind of person that you are today. You can't blame anyone or anything that happened to you in the past as the excuse for the way you are in the present. If you do, then you're only looking for excuses." With that Sakura began to run again, she didn't like talking to people she didn't really know, and she didn't want to talk to someone who wanted to cheat on someone as sweet and kind as Hinata.

Sasuke watched her run and decided to follow her, not really knowing why or what it was that attracted her to him.

She finally stopped at this park that a lot of people were running in, she walked over to a man on the stand and got a hotdog as her reward for her exercise.

"You're a funny one, most girls exercise to avoid eating junk food." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"Well I'm not most girls, and I get hungry. What's the point of running and starving yourself? That's stupid; running should be used after eating something delicious and fattening. I mean why would you run after eating a salad? What the hell are you burning off then?" Sakura said while she still eating her hotdog.

Sasuke found this extremely amusing and laughed.

Sakura had never heard Sasuke's laugh before it took her a bit by surprise and her heart jumped a bit while her stomach felt like it was trying to escape from her mouth.

"I completely agree with you." Sasuke said once he was done laughing.

"You do?" Sakura said a bit surprised, as she was wondering what the hell she just felt.

"Why is that so surprising?" Sasuke asked still amused.

"I don't know, I thought you were the kind of guy who wanted his girl to starve himself so she never loses her figure or something." She said with another bite to her hotdog, and decided to ignored the previous feeling she got.

"It's nice to know you see me as an asshole." He said still with a smirk on his face.

"Well, aren't you? I mean don't you cheat on Hinata all the time?" She asked not really caring if he thought she was getting too personal with it.

"No, I have not cheated on her once since we've been married." Sasuke answered truthful and serious.

"Well why do you always come in the morning and you're never home at night?" Sakura asked knowing it wasn't her business but wanting to know anyways.

"For one I don't love Hinata, it was an arranged marriage and I wish I could escape, I go to my friend's house to sleep there." Sasuke admitted to her.

"Well I think it would be better to stay close to her in case anything happens." Sakura said getting up because she was done with her hotdog. "Next time you want to leave you can come over to my place, that way you're close if anything happens." With that Sakura went back home and Sasuke stayed at the park wondering what the hell he was doing talking to his neighbor this way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good work Sakura, we'll see you tomorrow. Be safe on your way back." One of the other waitresses told Sakura as she was walking out the door.

"See you tomorrow." Was all that Sakura replied before leaving her work and going out into the cold night air; she took in a big breath of the cold air before she began walking home. Truth be told Sakura loved cold nights; she liked that she could wear fluffy sweaters and warm hats, she actually likes being covered up more than not. She was never too fond of summer, it was always too hot to do anything.

***Bring* Bring* **

Sakura felt her phone vibrate.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi sweaty! It's us, we're just calling to check in on you, how has your work been?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh hi mom, it's been fine. I just got out of work and I'm heading home now." She replied.

"That's good to hear, have you learned how to use the phone we bought for you yet?" She asked.

"Well, no not really. The number you just called me from is the house number right? How do I add the number? How do I input the call is from home?" Sakura wasn't the best with technology since they never had money to afford it.

"Oh honey, isn't there anyone from work or a neighbor that might help you out? You know I'm not the best with technology." Tsunade said sounding a bit embarrassed, but Sakura never took her down from the golden pedestal she held her in.

"It's fine mom, I'll figure it out don't worry. And I think you've done more than enough for me. I love you mom, please send my love to everyone else at the house. Also tell Naruto not to break anything, and tell Temari not to pick random fights off of the street like she usually does; I'll send my paycheck once it arrives."

"Of course honey, I'll let them know. Also call us if you need anything, be safe walking home and try to get yourself a man!" Tsunade said knowing all too well how her daughter would be reacting.

"You're blushing aren't you Sakura?" She said hitting the nail on the head.

"No." Sakura said childishly while she blushed from the thought.

"Haha, ok well give us a call sometime."

"I will, bye bye mom. I love you." Sakura said.

"Bye bye sweaty, I love you too." And with that the conversation ended and Sakura focused her attention on road to her house.

Once she was there she took out her keys and put them in the door.

"Bye." Sakura heard someone say from the next door before the door opened to reveal Sasuke going out.

He closed the door behind him before walking closer to Sakura.

"You just got home?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

"Uh, yea… you're leaving home?" Sakura asked back not wanting to be rude, but also not really knowing what to say in this type of situation.

"Well," Sasuke said expectantly.

"Huh?" Sakura responded a bit confused.

"Didn't you say if I had to leave to go to your place so I can stay close to my wife?" He replied back with a devilish smirk, then Sakura recalled the conversation.

"Oh, as you wish then." She said before unlocking her door and letting him in.

"Well you don't really have much set up do you?" Sasuke asked looking around seeing a few unpacked boxes, some that still had things inside, but for the most part the place was pretty empty.

"I don't need much." She said putting her things down before taking off her sweater and hat and revealing her body that most have not seen, not because they haven't tried but because Sakura usually wears sweaters or something to cover her body up when she's outside.

She doesn't normally wear dresses or skirts because they make it a hassle to protect herself.

"Why are you living here on your own? Aren't you just a kid?" Sasuke asked with a smirk to see how she would react.

"Yea, I guess. But my family needs extra money, so I decided to come here to make extra money and I'll send it back to them." Sakura said in a serious tone, Sasuke didn't know whether to believe it or not.

A lot of young girls go out and get their first apartment, but usually none of them are concerned about the family they left behind.

"So why does your family need money?" Sasuke asked not knowing why he was so interested in her life, but only knowing he wanted to know more about his neighbor.

"Well my parents are not an orphanage but people constantly leave babies in their yards or in their front step even. My parents are too kind hearted to just turn their backs on them so they take care of everyone they leave, including me. I was one of the children that were abandoned by their birth parents and taken in by them. They had enough money to support everyone but at some point we knew the money wasn't going to last. Last week my parents realized they couldn't buy enough food for everyone so a decision had to be made."

Sasuke was completely focused on the story she was telling him, he could tell she was telling the truth, and by the look in her eyes he could also tell that Sakura is someone who isn't afraid of blood or battle.

"And that decision was to send you out to get money here? So you're the eldest?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm actually the youngest out of the older group, but there are also around 4 seven-year olds and two infants who are around 5 months old. So I guess in total I'm the middle child perhaps? I have five other siblings older than me. Temari is the eldest, then Naruto, followed by Tenten, and then Chouji; we watch over the rest of the kids when our parents aren't home." Sakura said going off about them because she missed them.

"So why were you sent out if you weren't the eldest?" Sasuke asked knowing he was getting too personal with someone he didn't know that well, but now he wanted to know.

"Well Temari would probably beat people up at work for looking at her wrong, same goes for Tenten but it'll probably be because they'll say something about her hair, and Naruto is too riley, he'll cause a lot of trouble and most likely be fired and Chouji would eat all the food and be fired." Sakura said as if it was a normal thing to say, Sasuke was a bit dumbfounded.

He suddenly started laughing, "It sounds like you have and awesome family." He said with a smile, it made Sakura's heart thumb a bit, she didn't really understand the reaction so she brushed it off.

"My family is the best." Sakura said and smiled to herself though she didn't mean for Sasuke to see it, he did.

Sasuke knew exactly what that reaction was, he hadn't had it since he was a high-schooler in love but now it was a stronger feeling.

"OH!" Sakura said suddenly as she remembered something, she began to look through her bag and Sasuke watched in amusement as he studied her face.

"Can you please teach me how to use my cellphone?" Sakura asked once she had found it and walked in front of Sasuke.

"You don't know how?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

"I'm not good with technology, we never had a lot of money." She admitted.

"Sure I'll teach you, let's go to a better light." Sasuke said going to the living room. He suddenly stopped when he saw something.

"Uh, Sakura why is there a punching bag here?"

"Oh I train with that, I was so use to one at home to pass the time I just needed to have one here as well." Sakura explained as if it was normal.

"Why did you have a punching bag back home?" He asked as he sat down.

"Oh, my parents use to be professional boxers." Sakura said with a smile and Sasuke looked at her stunned.

"…..What?


	5. Chapter 5

"….What?" Sasuke asked a bit taken back.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade, I'm not sure if you heard of them. I think they were pretty well kno-"

"Yes, of course I've heard of them. They both retired being undefeated, they were the biggest hit when I was younger. I remember my parents always watching their matches." Sasuke said trying to not sound like a fan boy.

"Well they wasted all of their money feeding us and raising us and buying everyone clothes. They said they have retirement money that they don't want to touch until the right moment, but for now I'm glad I can do something."

Sasuke knew she was a good girl, "Come over here I'll teach you how to use your phone." He said as he turned on the lights.

As he explained everything to her he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was.

"I'll put my number in there in case you ever need anything." He said with a smile as he showed her how to do it, she watched intensely trying to learn how to do it the first time.

Then there was suddenly a knock on her door.

"I'll get it." Sakura said getting up and going to the door when she opened the door she found a man with flowers and chocolate at her door.

"Can I help you?" She asked confused; he had glasses and his hair was combed back to appear as those "good-boys" but there was something off about him that Sakura could not put her finger on.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you on a date. I know you do not know me but I would really like to go out with you." He said holding up the flowers and chocolate.

Before Sakura could reject him Sasuke appeared behind her and pulled her close to him. Her back was leaning on his chest and Sakura's mind was spinning.

"She's not interested." Sasuke said coldly before slamming the door. Sakura was too stunned by their contact that it took her a while to register all that happened.

"You weren't interested right?" Sasuke questioned Sakura but still had not released her.

"No…I got a bad vibe from him." She said trying not to sound weird but her heart was racing and she couldn't think straight, she wasn't sure what to think.

"You do have good instinct." He said releasing her and Sakura almost fell to her knees.

_What is this? _Sakura thought. Am I getting sick?

"I'm hungry what do you have?" Sasuke asked.

"I have these deserts from my work and-" She stopped in her tracks when she realized he forgot to shop for food, "Damn, I forgot to get food, well I was going to go out anyways. Just stay here, I'll run to the store really quick, please help yourself to any of the sweets." Sakura said before running out of the house she just needed to get out of there.

She didn't know what was running through her mind but she had to keep telling herself he is a married man.

Sakura finally got to the store and bought the meat for her meals. Once she was out she began to walk to her house again when he suddenly felt something from behind her.

"I got you now!" Said the same voice as the one who asked her out not too long ago.

Sakura thought he was going to hit her so she blocked his hands but his real goal was to pin her down.

Two other guys came out of nowhere and held her legs and arm down, Sakura was powerless for once and she didn't like it.

"Now open wide," the man on top of her said as he forced her mouth open and dropped a pill in there before pouring water into her mouth, she had no choice but to swallow the pill or choke.

Then they all got off of her, "Now how do you feel?" Once of the guys were off of her and she tried to lift herself up she wobbled to her right and she barely caught herself on the wall.

Sakura began to sweat and something was feeling weird in her lower half of her body.

"Are you feeling it yet girly?" One of the men asked as he got closer to her, Sakura knew she couldn't fight them. In a desperate attempt she cried for help.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as loud as she could with what little energy she had, the man slapped her so hard across the face that she fell to the floor.

"….Sasuke." She continued to whisper his name hoping he'd somehow hear.

"Sakura!" She heard his voice and she tried screaming again. "Sasuke!" She screamed a bit louder this time and the man kicked her in her stomach so hard he made her roll a few feet.

"Get away from her!" Sakura heard as she clutched her stomach, it didn't hurt as much as other kicks but it winded her.

She heard yells and punches but she didn't know who was winning until she heard Sasuke' voice.

"Are you ok? Shit, I'll take you home." He said and helped her up on her feet; that's when he noticed that they drugged her. "Shit, ok get on my back" he said going down so she can get on. She climbed on his back and he began to walk to her house.

"Wait! Don't forget the food." Sakura said and Sasuke laughed at the things she was worried about at this moment.

He picked up the bags and continued his way home.

Sakura was breathing heavily and into Sasuke's neck, though she doesn't know this that is one of his weaknesses. Sasuke tried to get his mind on other things.

When they finally arrived he opened the door and placed her on her bed.

"Sasuke…it's hot in here." She said her face flush and her breathing heavy.

"I'll open the windows," he said as he walked over to the window to open them. By the time he turned around Sakura was down to her panties and she just took of her shirt and was in nothing but pantie and a bra now.

Sasuke turned around in shock not knowing what to do, until he thought about what just happened. A girl got naked in front of him and _he_ got nervous?

_No, no, no. This will not stand._ Sasuke thought. He turned back around and Sakura was trying to unhook her bra, Sasuke jumped to stop her but was too late. Instead he landed on her bare breast to which she lightly moaned and to which Sasuke replied by getting a trouser snake.

He looked up to meet Sakura's eye and she continued to breath heavy, he noticed that her panties where now drenched and figured what they gave her.

The bad news was that she will be in a lot of pain if she does not have intercourse soon.

"Sakura listen to me, I think they drugged you." Sasuke said to Sakura who looked like she could barely hear him.

"You are going to feel a lot of pain soon if you do not…have sex with someone." Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him a bit surprised.

"Damn," She cursed under her breath. "That explains a lot."

It was quiet for a moment until finally Sakura spoke up. "Would you mind?" She asked but since she was on that drug it sounded more of seduction than a question.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"You're the one that needs to decide that," Sakura said already feeling the pain coming, "You are the one who is married here. I am not in a relationship, and I don't want to get in between anything." Even though she said this she couldn't meet his eyes. There is something about him that makes Sakura's heart race and she didn't want him knowing that.

"I'm in a loveless marriage… I have no objections." Sasuke said as he moved her face so she could look at him. "You need to tell me I can." He was looking into her eyes and he couldn't help feel the butterflies in his stomach, though he would never tell anyone.

"You can." She said looking at him and Sasuke removed her panties.

"Please tell me you have a condom." Sakura said a bit in pain.

"Damn, no. Do you?" He asked, I mean he didn't expect to have sex with his neighbor today.

"Shit, it's starting to really hurt, never mind just please do this without the condom." Sakura said.

Sasuke complied and from that moment on their fates became intertwined even if they didn't know it yet; they better keep their hearts in check unless they want to continue to commit adultery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all enjoy the update! ^-^**

Sakura woke up from a very bad headache; it felt like she was hung-over. She raised herself up from her bed and the sheets fell from her body; revealing her completely naked.

"Huh?" She pondered out loud as to why she had no clothes on; she looked next to her and there laid a sleeping Sasuke completely naked as well.

"Oh god, oh, god, oh god." She whispered to herself trying to gather her thoughts she didn't remember a lot of what happened yesterday it all just was a blur. She got off of the bed carefully and looked around to make sure it was her house and not his, where his wife is, once she reassured herself that this was her home she let out a sigh of relief.

She looked around for clothes on the floor so she didn't have to make noise trying to get clean clothes. Unfortunately for her Sasuke was laying on her clothes, but Sasuke shirt was on the floor. She picked it up and walked to the kitchen to make herself coffee for her head.

She sat down in one of the two chairs in her home and began to retrace her steps yesterday.

_Ok, Sasuke came to my home yesterday but we didn't drink any alcoholic beverage. No, we didn't have food and I went to go buy some…alone. _

_That's right! I was attached by some men….but why is Sasuke on my bed? _

_Oh! He saved me and carried me back home…and then….then….he told me I was drugged. _

_Fuck, I just committed adultery with my neighbor. What is this? I feel like I'm in some cheesy porn, damn what am I going to do…_

As Sakura gathered her thoughts she decided that Sasuke was also a part of this problem and would wait for him to wake up, and in the mean time she would make them breakfast so they can talk about this like adults and hopefully find a solution to this big problem they have just made.

With that plan in mind she got up and began to cook breakfast.

Sasuke, who was sleeping on the bed, smelled the food from the kitchen and began to slowly wake up to the growling of his stomach. He realized he wasn't at his house where his wife was and the memories of last night began to flow through his mind, unlike Sakura, he could recall everything that happened last night.

He noticed no one was next to him and figured that Sakura was cooking food for them, he was a bit nervous knowing that when someone is drugged they usually don't remember what happened right away and I'm sure waking up next to Sasuke must have surprised her.

He couldn't find his shirt so he put on his boxers and walked over to the kitchen and saw Sakura facing away from him and wearing his shirt that barely covers her rear. She had two plates out and was serving each their share, he also noticed the two coffees on the table. He couldn't deny that he liked the way she looked in his shirt, but then a thought slammed in his head like a bowling ball; you're a married man Sasuke Uchiha.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath low enough for Sakura to not hear what he said but loud enough to catch her attention.

She turned her head to look at him, "You're up, I made us breakfast." She said so casually, like they didn't just have sex last night, she put the plate in front of the seat opposite of her.

She sat down and began to eat and Sasuke assumed everything is fine so he sat down as well.

_Oh my god! I'm going to explode! Why the hell is he half naked! I mean he's only wearing boxers, but I'm also half naked! I hope I'm not blushing, please don't blush._ Sakura was thinking while she looked down at her food and ate.

_Wow this is really good. _Sasuke thought not even noticing the chaos going on in Sakura's head.

Sakura took in a deep breath before looking up at Sasuke who was already staring at her.

"W-We need to talk about last night." Sakura said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Ah, what do you remember?" Sasuke asked.

"Well at first nothing, but it slowly came back to me, I don't remember everything just yet but it'll soon come to me….so don't worry I won't accuse you of forcing yourself on me." Sakura said but blushed and it did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"Ah." Was all he could say as he began to eat again.

"Now the bigger question is what we're going to do about your wife." Sakura said looking at him, he froze midway from eating.

"Abou-" Sasuke began but was cut off by Sakura.

"Don't get me wrong! I'm not saying I want you to leave your wife for me or anything; this is completely your decision on whether or not you want us to tell her. I made you make a decision that was not wise on your part and I'm sorry." Sakura said looking away.

"First of all," Sasuke began, "you didn't force me to do anything. Like I told you yesterday, I'm in a loveless marriage and you are not to blame for that. And as for my wife; it's netter if she doesn't find out." Sakura nodded her head but she couldn't help but feel a little happy that they were keeping a secret that no one else knew.

"Are we… I mean is our relationship going to change?" Sakura asked, knowing when things like this happen things are usually never the same.

"In what way?" Sasuke asked, "I still want to come over, if you don't mind of course. I like talking to you." Sasuke said and Sakura's heart began to race.

"It's fine…as long as what happened last night isn't a constant thing. I don't want to be that girl." Sakura said because she didn't want to be, but she couldn't lie about what she was feeling. She wanted to continue to see him.

"Of course, I'll respect your decision on whether or not you want to sleep with me." Sasuke said with a smirk and Sakura looked away, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"It's not like I was your first right?" Sasuke asked sipping a bit of his coffee, Sakura gave no response but her face turned a shade bright red. Sasuke chocked a bit on his coffee when he realized he was.

"U-Umm, I'll go clean the room since I'm done with breakfast." Sakura said quickly running to her room and Sasuke realized the position he was in.

"Relax Sakura, breath, its ok you're not nervous." Sakura whispered out loud to calm her down.

"Why would you be nervous?" Sasuke asked from behind her, which caused Sakura to turn around with a soft gasp of surprise.

"Just curious here, but do you like me?" Sasuke asked confident since he is Sasuke Uchiha.

"N-No!" Sakura said with a red face that betrayed her words.

"Then why are you nervous?" He asked smirking, he enjoyed teasing her.

"Be-Because…. I want to be your friend, but you took my virginity and… I don't know if that would freak you out." Sakura said trying to find any excuse, she knew what she was feeling wasn't friendship, but he's married!

"Don't worry, I'll be your friend as long as you want me to be." He said patting her head and helping her fix the bed.

"Oh by the way, where did you throw away the condom?" Sakura asked when she didn't see the rapper or the condom itself in the trash can.

"Ah… that, well you see we didn't have a condom so you told me to go on …without one." Sasuke said monitoring her expression going from confused to horrified.

"I-I-I-I I need to go to the store!" Sakura freaking out.

"Wait Sakura," Sasuke grabbing her arms and pulling her in front of him, "listen, I didn't….finish inside. Ok? You're not going to get pregnant." Sasuke said looking into her eyes to reassure her.

"Ok… I'm sorry, it's just at my age my parents would kill me." Sakura said laughing a bit.

"How old are you by the way?" Sasuke asked realizing he never got her age.

"I'm 17, but I'm going to turn 18 soon. What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, seems I fell for jailbait," Sasuke said laughing a bit, "I'm 21."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm 21." He said looking at her expression to see if she would freak out or not, though she seemed to be taking it very well.

"It's ok, I won't say anything. If anything you saved me from being raped yesterday." Sakura admitted not wanting to think about what would have happened if he wasn't there.

"How about I go pick you up at work every day from no on?" Sasuke asked being genuinely concerned for her. "I don't want you walking home late at night alone; I think yesterday was a perfect example of how many assholes are out in the world." Sasuke knew she could take care of herself but he felt like he needs to be there or else something will happen to her, and there was something in his heart telling him it would kill him if anything ever did.

"Really?" Sakura said a bit surprised but happy that he would offer to. She didn't want to say no to him because she wasn't to spend a lot more time with him, but something inside her was telling her to say no because he is a married man.

"Of course, if you say yes of course." Sasuke said with a smile and Sakura's resolve grew weak.

"Yes." She said with a smile feeling truly happy, and also very scared inside.

_There is nothing going on here, _Sakura thought, _we are just friends. Nothing more will happen. _

"I go to work at 1pm and get out at 8pm, is that fine?" she asked and he nodded.

"But until then we have the whole day free, what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked feeling excited to spend the day with Sakura.

"Anything sounds good." Sakura said also feeling excited about spending time with him and just when Sasuke was about to suggest something his phone started ringing. He took out his phone and his expression changed.

"Ah, it's the wife." Sasuke said and that automatically stabbed a knife into Sakura's heart, "Excuse me." Sasuke said getting up and walking a bit away from Sakura, not noticing the way her face fell, or how she hid it when she realized she was hurt.

_Don't you dare Sakura, you knew what this was._ She thought to herself as she tried to gain composure again.

"Yea….ok." Sasuke said not sounding excited at all before hanging up the phone. Sakura knew what was coming but she kept hoping that the words wouldn't leave his lips.

"I have to go now, the wife wants me home." Sasuke said in annoyance, but that's not what Sakura heard. She came crashing back to reality and the fall was a long and hard one.

"Yea, of course." Sakura said trying not to show that something was being ripped inside her.

"I…uh, I'm going to need my shirt back." Sasuke said and Sakura remembered that she had it on.

"Ah, right…right." She said as she got up and ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She couldn't describe what she was feeling; she didn't want to feel this way. Sasuke followed her and waited outside the door.

"I would let you keep it, but I can't just go back to my wife without a shirt." Sasuke said chuckling a bit; trying to cut some of the tension he was suddenly feeling.

Sakura felt a tear rolling down her eye and she realized she let her guard down and let him in too much. She took off his shirt which left her completely naked and walked over to the door that was next to a mirror where she placed her body to try and hide herself, even from the reflection. She held the shirt in one hand and cracked the door with the other. She turned away from the door and mirror when she realized that she didn't stop crying.

"Thank you." Sasuke said grabbing his shirt but still wanting to see her, he looked inside and saw her naked reflection in the mirror and her face turning away from it. She didn't close the door and she didn't respond to his words. He assumed it was because she was embarrassed since she was now naked.

"Ah… I'll be going now." Sasuke said feeling like he was making her uncomfortable.

"Bye." She said barely above a whisper but loud enough for her to hear. He thought she sounded sad, "Bye." He responded before leaving her apartment.

Once she heard him leave she got out of the bathroom and went over to her room/ living room and stared at the door that Sasuke just left from. It all hit her then and she fell to her knees.

_How did I get here? I fell for a married man, I'm the other woman…and he won't ever leave her for me…. They never do. _Sakura thought to herself as she realized the mistake that she made.

"I'm home." Sasuke said so his wife could hear him, no one was there. "Hello?" He spoke louder.

"I'm home." Sakura heard Sasuke's voice say and she thought that she was able to hear it a little too clear this time. She walked over to where she was hearing his voice, "Hello?" she heard him say and that's when she realized that their air vents must be connected somehow. She could hear them perfectly.

"There you are Sasuke!" Hinata said with excitement as she ran up to him. Sasuke was caught off guard when he saw what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke asked surprised, meanwhile Sakura was hearing everything.

"What? It's not sexy enough? They said this was the number one seducing lingerie in the stores." Hinata said in innocence.

"No, it's not that it's not enough…it's just-" Sasuke said not really knowing what to say.

"You said yesterday that we could do whatever I wanted today remember." Hinata said a little mad and Sasuke remembered his words.

"Oh…that's right. I did say that didn't I?" He said with a hit of regret in his voice.

"Yes you did, and I want to have sex. My father wants to know about grandchildren and I don't know what to tell him anymore." Hinata said in a begging tone.

Sakura wanted to stop listening but she couldn't she kept holding on to that tiny string of hope that he would not have sex with someone else.

"Ok." She heard Sasuke reply and her tears continued to fall.

_Stop._ She thought but she couldn't move or speak.

She heard them go into the bed room, "Everything is ready." Hinata said.

_Please stop… _She didn't think she would feel this way.

After that she only heard the bang of the dashboard and the soft moans of Hinata.

Sakura felt like something was ripping her apart from the inside and she felt like she was being drowned in cement.

She quickly put on clothes, shoes, grabbed her bag put everything she would need for the day and ran out the door slamming her door behind her and just kept running. Where exactly? She didn't know, but she knew she would have screamed if she kept hearing them.

In the end she found herself at a park where there were families and couples walking around. She decided to sit under a tree and fix herself up. She took out her small make-up bag that consisted of baby wipes, liquid eye liner, a pencil eye liner, mascara, and Chap Stick, and a mirror. She saw that her eyes were red a swollen from crying so she a wipe and began to wipe her face and eyes, and helped the swelling go down and the redness began to go away. She then drew the wing on her eye and put in the pencil eye liner in her water line before putting on some Chap Stick for her dry lips. She only mascara on special days.

She took out her phone to call home, she needed to talk to someone.

"Hello?" She heard a familiar voice answer.

"Hey, it's Sakura." She answered.

"Temari! It's Sakura come quick!" she heard her yell.

"Ah! Sakura! How are you?" She heard Temari scream at the phone.

"No so good you guys… I feel like I really need someone to talk to." Sakura said trying to not show she wanted to cry, but failing at it.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Temari asked concerned as to why she sounds like she's going to cry.

"Who do we need to beat up?" Tenten asked completely serious.

"It's complicated….I really miss you guys…I wish I could see you guys." Sakura said feeling more alone than ever.

"Do you want us to catch a bus over there? We will do it!" Tenten said ready to go to her sisters aid.

"No," Sakura answered laughing a bit at their caring ways, "I'll be ok. Thank you though, I'll be in touch, I need to get to work now." Sakura said realizing it was already 12:30.

"Ok, but call us if you need anything." Temari said concerned for her and that was enough to give her the strength to go on.

"I will." Sakura said, "I love you guys, talk to you soon."

"We love you too, bye for now. Don't be late." They said before their conversation ended.

_That's right, I'm here for my family… no one else. I will not get distracted from the main reason I'm here._ Sakura thought as she walked to work.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good work today Sakura, see you again in three days." Said my co worker as I was leaving; I was happy I didn't work Friday, Saturday, or Sunday.  
"See you then." I responded back to not be rude. I plugged in my ear phones in my ear and opened the door. It was a cold night so I decided to speed walk my way home. Even though I tried to not think about Sasuke today I couldn't help it; Sasuke was on my mind all day today, I've also been thinking that maybe its best if we spend some time apart. The last thing I need is drama with my neighbors. Besides that fact I also didn't want to hurt Hinata; she is such a nice girl and I don't want to be that bitch that sleeps with the husbands of good wives. This is too much drama for a poor girl like me.  
With that thought leaving my mind I suddenly felt someone's hand grab my shoulder and I turned ready to fight thinking it was the guys from last time. I was shocked to see that it was Sasuke I unplugged my earphones and my shocked gaze never wavered from his eyes. My heart started to pound in my chest, almost as if it was trying to break out, I didn't like this feeling but I also didn't hate it. I was so confused.

"Sakura, why didn't you look for me? I was right out there waiting for you to come out." Sasuke said and his voice almost sounded sad, I quickly tried to explain myself.

"I thought you were going to spend the day with your wife, so I didn't think you would have time to get me." I answered, I didn't know why but it hurt again thinking back on what I ran away from in the apartment.

"What would make you think that?" He asked and I suddenly felt like things would take a weird turn if I told him what I heard.

"I just don't want to cause problems in your marriage." I said once again but I felt that if I told him the truth he would never talk to me again. Wait, isn't that a good thing? If he never talks to me again than everything will be fine... but what is this feeling inside? The thought of it hurts, why?

"That again?" He said with a chuckle before patting my head, "You're a good girl, don't worry about my loveless marriage." I wished he'd stop saying that, it gives me hope to hold on to when I shouldn't be holding out for a married man.

"If I was in a relationship and I still wanted you around would you be?" I asked wondering what he would do in my situation.

"Of course as long as you want me around I'm here. I wouldn't want our friendship to die if you still wanted me there." He said honestly and I could no longer get the courage to tell him to leave me alone...no. Maybe the real reason is that I don't want him to leave me alone.

What would my mom say if she ever saw me like this? I thought knowing she be extremely disappointed in me. But wait! If I don't do anything anymore then it's fine right? No harm no foul? Yea, we'll just be friends. Nothing more.

"Hey, can I stay over at your house today? I figured I'd start asking instead of just going." He said and I wanted to shout "yes!" but I thought I'd calm myself before answering. I should tell him "no"right? I mean I already made up my mind about spending some time apart.

"Of course you can." I answered but I was too shocked at my words to even take them back.

"Thanks, to be honest I thought you would have never wanted to see me again." He admitted with hurt in his voice, I was suddenly happy that I didn't reject him. After a while of walking and talking about our day, me purposely avoiding the morning, we made it back and we were quite going up the stairs. I opened my apartment door and saw two shadows standing in the living room/bedroom.

"Who's here?" I asked sternly and I saw Sasuke tense up behind me. He switched on the lights and I was shocked to see these two in front of me.

"Surprise!" They said and so many thoughts ran through my head but the first one I acted upon was running to them to hug them. Once they hugged me back I realized I had alot of explaining to do.

"Who's this guy?" Temari asked and I suddenly realized what kind of position I was in. They can't know he's married; they can't know we made love, they can't know the feelings I have.

"He's my friend, he's been helping me with getting use to the new life. He's really nice." I said letting them go and pushing Sasuke closer to them, or hiding behind him to hide my face. Whatever way you want to look at it.

"Hi, I'm her friend. Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you I've heard good things about you." He said.

"The Sasuke Uchiha? Isn't your family loaded?" Temari asked with surprise all over her face.

Who?

"Ah, yeah. That's my family," he admitted, though it seemed reluctant. I didn't know he had alot of money, but that does explain why he never works.

"So... Sasuke Uchiha, why are you walking our Sakura into her home?" Tenten asked and I froze.

" She was going to cook for me." He said and I don't think that helped.

"Why?" They asked eyeing me.

"Because she dropped my food by accident so this was her apology to me. No big deal." He said nonchalantly and they actually bought it.

"Yea, she does that to people." She said and I felt so embarrassed.

"But I can leave if you girls need to catch up." Sasuke asked being polite.

"No its fine, we live in this same building but we wanted to see Sakura when she got home-"

"What?" I interrupted when I heard what she said.

"Yea, we're going to work where you work too. Our family decided that it shouldn't be all on you so we were sent to help you and so you weren't alone. After the sad phone call you gave is this morning we came rushing here." Temari said completely ignoring my "shushing" I gave them at the end.

I looked over at Sasuke hoping he didn't hear that, but his expression told me he did.

"Alright, well we have to go we have our shift in the morning. Night." They said cheerfully while they were walking out the door.

"Bye." I said weakly wondering if Sasuke would bring it up. The door closed and it was just us in the room now.


	9. Chapter 9

The air felt so…tense.

"S-So!" I said louder than I should, "I didn't know you were rich, haha" I said laughing awkwardly.

"Does it matter that I'm rich?" He asked and I suddenly felt like things got serious.

"Ah, no. I didn't mean it like that, I don't care if you have money." I would still be his friend regardless, besides that I've never had many friends, besides my family…no one really.

He smiled and I had to look down, I feel my ears are burning. "That's why you're my friend." He said and I heard him getting closer, "Do you feel I'm your friend Sakura?" He asked and that question made me look at him, but he was a lot closer than I thought he was and I couldn't speak. My face feels hot.

"Yes." I answered but looked away; I didn't know if he's seen my face.

"Then please tell me why you called your sisters this morning after I left from here to tell them you were sad." He said getting closer to me and I backed away from him. At some point my back hit the wall and I was a cornered animal. "Look at me." He said grabbing my chin and tilting it towards him to see my face. I saw the look on his face when he saw me, he froze for a couple of seconds. Did he figure it out?

It was quiet I couldn't look away; my heart was beating too fast and my brain couldn't think straight.

"Do you like me?" He asked hitting the nail on the head and I didn't know how to respond. I just stared back at him, what was he seeing through his eyes? I've never felt this way, I don't know what face to show him.

I'm guessing he got tired of my silence because he inched his face closer to mine and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Do you like me?" He asked again but this time his eyes were so close to my own that I only saw his eyes staring at me. Are my pupils dilating? Is my body betraying me?

The next thing I know his lips were pressed against my own and my eyes closed against my will. I tried to push him off but it was as if I had no strength. He didn't even budge; he grabbed my hands and held them against the wall so I couldn't move them all the while never breaking the kiss. I can't continue this it's too much.

I suddenly felt his tongue begging for an entrance and I granted it, why is my mind and body thinking different things? His tongue was dancing with mine and my knees got weak, I began to fall to the floor but Sasuke placed his arms behind my back and pushed me closer to his body.

Why am I not stopping this? Is this what I really want?

"I won't ask again," he said brushing his lips against mine, and I didn't think there was a point in lying anymore.

"Yes…" I admitted getting extremely shy about it.

"Do you want to make love…one last time?" He asked and I couldn't deny my heart anymore.

"Yes." I said not thinking clearly and he carried me to my bed. I should stop this!

He placed me down gently and I felt like I was his wife, which made me mad. What happened to keeping our distance? So I can't be his friend without making him cheat on his wife?

He began to kiss my neck and I couldn't help but voice out my pleasure. This felt so weird, but every time I looked into Sasuke's eyes I couldn't deny that I loved this moment in time. When did I start liking him so much?

"What about your wife?" I asked.

"Tonight you're the only women I care about; she won't even be in my thoughts." He replied and it made me really happy, but at the same time I knew that it was I that could not stop thinking of her.

"I heard you guys have sex…." I suddenly said and I wished I kept my mouth shut, "that's why I called them crying, but I didn't tell them anything. I just felt really sad and I needed to hear their voice." I told him honestly, I really do think of him as my friend…he just so happens to be the friend I love.

"I will never have sex with any other woman if that makes you happy." He said before thrusting it in and I suddenly felt a wave of pleasure erupting from me. There were no more thoughts of anything other than Sasuke. How can it be that something so wrong feels so right? Though I never wished to be the other woman I can't help but become it with him. I do not want to see Hinata saddened by adultery we are committing but I could not stop something my heart was bleeding for.

At some point I just wanted to stop the ache in my heart that yearned to be with this man in front of me. I do not believe that I feel this was because he is married, or because we're doing something wrong. I believe that I would love this man and that is why- Whoa!

What did I just think? Love? I love this man? I mean I guess I truly have to love someone for me to do this when he's married to another.

But I cannot speak my recently found emotions while we're having sex, then it looks like I'm just saying because we're having sex and he'll be obligated to say it back. I want him to mean it.

Just when the thought left me his hands caressed my check and he forced his lips on mine; I felt like I was melting under his touch. My heart beat was going crazy and I wondered if he could hear it, it was so loud to me.

He suddenly began to go faster and I was lost in a moment of ecstasy. The next thing I know I'm waking up to an empty bed with no trace of Sasuke to be found. Did I dream all of that?

I put on some clothes and went to make breakfast as I gathered my thoughts. Once on a plate I sat down in hopes that food would clear my mind, but someone knocked on the door and I stood up to opened it.

"Morning!" Came the greeting of my sisters which means yesterday couldn't be a dream .

"Morning." I replied, not as enthusiastic , thought they didn't notice. My thoughts began racing as to why Sasuke isn't here.

"We just came to give you this chocolate cake we forgot to give you yesterday. We're on our way to work so we'll help you eat that when we get back." Temari said as they hugged me and went on their way.

I went back to my food with new thoughts floating around in my head; I dug into my food before it got any colder as I thought of the next thing I'm going to do once I'm don't eating.

I should call Sasuke…just to ask if he wants to hang out or something.

Ah! I feel like I'm being over attached now…but I really want to see him. What's this weird feeling in my chest? Almost as if something was being tugged. Ok , that's it I'm calling him.

I dialed his number and my heart fluttered in anticipation to hear his voice.

"Hello?" I heard his voice say, almost in an annoyed tone.

"Ah, its Sakura is now not a good time?" I asked wondering if I shouldn't of called after all.

"No it's fine, in fact I'll be over in a few minutes." He stated and I suddenly got nervous.

"Ah, ok. See you soon. Bye." I said which he only replied with "Bye" before hanging up.

I quickly finished my food before brushing my teeth and hair; then I heard a knock on the door and my heart jumped in excitement. I basically ran to the door to open it; I had a big smile on my face…but he did not. His face looked grim in a way; it quickly made my smile fade. He entered my house and I closed the door.

"Do you want something to eat? I have-" I asked but was interrupted.

"No, thank you. This will be quick." He said and my heart dropped, what is this? "Sakura," He began but I did not like the way he said my voice, "I'm afraid we can no longer see each other, or even be friends." He said bluntly and I felt like he chocked the life out of me. I didn't know what to say, I looked down in attempts to hide my pain, but I'm sure I failed.

"I don't understand." I said fighting back the urge to scream out my pain

"We just can't be close to each other anymore. I'm sorry, good bye." He said before walking out of my door. When the door closed I could no longer be strong my feet gave out on me and my body hit the floor. The tears kept falling and I felt like something was crushing my chest making me unable to breathe.

I didn't know how long I stayed on the floor but I suddenly heard knocking on my door and somehow got the strength to go to the door and open it.

"Now let's eat that cho-" Temari started when I opened the door but stopped when she saw my face, did I look that bad? "Oh my god! Sakura what happened?" She said going into my house before the closed the door.

"You look like you've been crying for hours." Tenten said looking concerned.

"What happened Sakura?" Temari said in a demanding tone, but I knew that how she showed she cared.

I walked over to my room before sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry sisters I have lied, Sasuke was not a friend…he was the guy I-" …loved… "liked, and he was also married, he is also my next door neighbor, I don't know why I did it…I … we had sex and I don't know … I didn't want to be this girl it just sort of happened, and now we're not even friends…I really wanted him to be my friend. I'm so stupid!" I said rambling on about everything and nothing; they sat there and listened to everything I said, never judging or disagreeing, just nodding. By the time I was done I was crying water falls again.

"I really thought…. I loved him. I felt something…I could not explain towards him." I suddenly said and I wished I had not spoken them because now I can't lie to myself.

"Aw come here Sakura." Temari said as she pulled me in for a group hug, "We're here now… it's going to be ok." She said in attempts to comfort me…and it did make me feel better.

"Let's eat that chocolate cake and forget about guys; tonight is a girls night. Tomorrow we hunt for new men." She said in determination and I smiled at her, "Yea." I agreed taking their offer at comforting me. Hopefully I get over my love for Sasuke and find a new love.


End file.
